brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Brightwood Adventures
Welcome to Brightwood Adventures! Help Wally, Rowan, and the rest of the gang build a bustling Village in the Dark Forest. Brave adventurers have traveled through the Dark Forest to discover the Lost Village of King Lionheart, but they need your help to restore it from a tiny meadow to a thriving community. (Source: ) Our aim is to provide you, while playing Brightwood Adventures, with all the information you could possibly need regarding game economies, building construction, houses, decor, quests, items, tricks and tips. We hope you'll find this a useful resource, and if you have any additional information, please feel free to add it to our Wiki! __TOC__ How many times a day do you play Brightwood Adventures? 1-3 4-6 7 or more No More Black Hole of Support This isn't actually a new feature, so to speak, but it needs to be announced that Kiwi's Tech Support has changed drastically. They now have a Help Ticket system, for one thing. They, now, seem to be happy to respond to people's problems and questions. They also have those Out of Office replies if you should happen to email them while their office is closed. Just the fact they have implemented this is a big step in the right direction. There is no more "Black Hole of Support." To see their Help Ticket system, please visit here. You should also check out their updated website here. I'm not sure what happened, but I have to give Kudos where Kudos is deserved. And Kiwi deserves a big kudos for making these much needed changes. News Current Active Sales * **Active: 06/ PLEASE be super careful with the Sales pop-up screens. You don't want to accidentally buy something. Make sure to give the screen time to popup when starting the game, but also when returning from Portals and Neighbors. Current Limited Edition (LE) Quest Series * The latest Limited Edition (LE) Quest Series Walkthrough - Grin Without a Catniss ** Active: 06/11 - 06/13/2014 New Features *Earning FREE Gold is back!!! **It went away for a while, but it's back. When you install and reach a certain goal in various Mango* games, you earn FREE Gold. *Mango is the company that makes the games. So far, that is the only company I have seen. (Keep in mind that Gold is the more valuable choice. With Gold, you can recharge the Axe Generator to receive 32 Axes. Gold can be used to skip tasks. Gold can even be used to buy Helpers. With Axes, all you can do with them is search the Forest. They have no other use in the game.) Which reward would you rather earn when installing and playing games? Gold Axes My Choice of Either Gold or Axes (Whoever voted in the past few hours, I (CB) apologize. I tried to make the choices clearer and had no idea it would reset the results.) * See all the newest features in the game ** Updated info as of 4/2/2014 'Big Changes In The Works..' We're working hard (behind the scenes right now) to change the tone and update the information on this Wikia. You'll notice things here and there being changed and updated. Please be patient with us, but let us know if something isn't working or loading correctly. If you're interested in helping out, please let us know that, too. Visit the Editing the Wiki Forum Board to see the conversations about how to implement changes, and to see what we're working on. If anyone has any questions or comments, please contact an Admin here . Thanks so much! This is everybody's Wiki, so we hope to hear from everyone. Wiki Announcements Just wanted everybody to know, we've finally gone back over 600 Views in the past 24 hours. Whatever we're doing, we're getting people to come back. Let's keep up the good work and keep spreading the word that this site is still Under Construction, but is slowly getting better and better! Thanks to everyone who is helping Contribute and/or spread the word for us! Talk Pages are temporarily reinstated. Wikia Staff decided to remove the Start a Discussion module at the bottom of all the pages. I have put in a request to at least make them optional. For the time being, please use the Talk button at the top of every page to discuss the layout, formatting, and content of the pages. The Talk Pages are 'NOT '''to be used to ask questions about Brightwood Adventures. The is the proper place for those type questions. Please adhere to this policy until I find out what Wikia is going to do about the forum modules at the bottom of the pages. Thank you very much! Any questions, please contact me here. Getting Started *Download the Game from Google Play Store and iTunes *Walkthrough *Get Free Axes *How to Find the Quarry *Tips and Tricks *Cheats *Ask Questions and Share Insights on the Quests *List of Quests *Quest Buildings *Quest Special Items *Limited Edition Quests *Sandy Forest Quests *Spook Row Quests *Snowy Hills Quests Market *Crops *Trees *Buildings *Premium Buildings *Craftworks *Houses **Premium Houses *Decor **Premium Decor *Resources Characters *Helpers **''Note: On the Helpers page, Ricky Roo is one of the Helpers you get free via Quest Series even though he is listed in the Helpers section of the Market available for Gold. If anyone knows if the information on him is correct, please update the Helpers page. Thanks! *Residents *Neighbors (Community/Social) Game Concepts *Experience Levels *Happiness Levels *Special Items *Inventory *Clutter *Harvesting Strategies Locations *The Dark Forest *Sandy Forest *Snowy Hills *Spook Row *Shipwrecked Island *Westbound Canyon Need Help? * Find an Admin or Active Editor here Miscellaneous *Tapjoy *Reference Info *Data Sets